


Literal Sugar Baby

by LIONS11111111 (Yunki_Namjun)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Belly Kink, Chubby John, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fat fetish, Fetish, Fluff, Food, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/LIONS11111111
Summary: Hamilton is a very successful CEO, and always happy to come to his sugar baby.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 20





	Literal Sugar Baby

"I'm telling you if they think I'm publishing that, they are out there mind." Alexander ranted to his chauffeur. His chauffeur wasn't listening, but Alexander just needed to rant. Being the CEO of the largest book publishing company in North America was an incredibly stressful job. "A story where humanity tries to colonize the sun, but get attacked a hell hound that lives in the center of the earth and is saved by catapulting Mercury into the sun. That author is on drugs." His chauffeur nodded and pulled in the driveway. "Thank you for driving me." Alexander tipped the Chauffeur $90 and walked to his mansion.

"Welcome home, sir." His head maid greeted him at the door. "Dinner isn't ready yet."

Alexander handed her his coat. "Alright, please go put this up for me. How's John?"

"He's been in his room all day. He kept asking for snacks all day. Must have been hungry." The maid walked away, not noticing Alexander's growing smile. He walked upstairs and knocked.

"Laurens. I'm home." He called to his husband. John opened the door and the sight made Alexander blush. His growing belly was poking through his shirt, his chin was starting to sprout a second chin, and his pants were starting to not fit, tightly shaping his fat ass. His lips were decorated with crumbs. "Oh, you couldn't clean yourself up for me?" Alexander jokingly shook his head.

"I was hoping you would kiss the crumbs off of me." John looked at his husband seductively.

Alexander cusped John's chin and looked deep into his eyes, pulling him close. "There you go nice and clean."

Hugging and feeling John's belly pressed against him made Alexander a little hard. "Hey, do you want to-" He was cut off by a knock on the door. Alexander let an angry sigh before opening the door.

A maid was standing in the door, "Dinner is soon, please head to the kitchen." 

The couple sat at the dinner table. Alexander's butler placed the food in front of them, John's plate was the bigger of the two. "Today's dinner is lobster, a salad made with fresh vegetables, and wild rice with dried tomatoes. For dessert, key lime pie with a drizzle of chocolate." He poured wine into two cups and Alexander waved him away.

Alexander grabbed his husband's hand. "I can't believe you're getting bigger for me." Alexander had expressed a desire to see John fatter a month ago, not expecting John to follow through.

"It's what you wanted." John smiled. He began to eat his dinner. Alexander watched as he filled his mouth with food. His belly began to grow, slowly, but it was growing. John ate fast, already done with the lobster before Alexander was halfway done with his. John could feel his tight clothes grow even tighter. He rubbed his stomach before continuing to eat.

"You look beautiful growing big," Alexander said while John ate his rice. "I hope one day, you'll be too big to move." 

John blushed, and almost choked on his food. "I... would love that." He ate the rest of his food. Alexander kissed him before telling his butler to bring dessert. John stared at the pie with glee. 

* * *

In eight months, John was huge. When he stood, gravity pulled his stomach past his knees. His fingers and toes were the sizes of sausage. His arms and legs were most flab and covered in stretch marks. He had a triple chin, and his stomach was covered in fat rolls. Because he spent so many hours sitting his ass was growing even faster than his stomach, spreading all over his bed. He loved his life, laying around, eating, and rubbing his belly until Alexander got home to spoil him was amazing.

He put down the bag of chips he finished right next to the 20 bags he had eaten that day. John loved snacks and ate as many as he could through at the day, sometimes he would wake in the middle of the night and eat until fell asleep. His meals weren't small either, being the sugar baby of a CEO ensured he got 3-course meals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He was about to tear into his 15th box of cookies when he heard a car pull up to the mansion. Within minutes Alexander was in his room.

"Hey, Laurens." Alexander hugged John before rubbing his belly. "I missed you."

"How was work?" John asked before kissing Alexander's neck.

"Please don't put me in a bad mood." Alexander frowned."You know I hate talking about work." He rubbed his face and sighed. Alexander sat next to John in one of the few areas not covered by Johns's massive stomach and ass. He used to be able to fit on John's lap, but his stomach made that impossible, growing and covering his lap. Alexander grabbed one of John's tree trunk-like arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." John smiled. A maid knocked on the door, bringing them dinner. John was unable to leave his room because he too big to fit through his door, so he and Alexander would eat dinner together in his room.

John got right to work, devouring the food. Only taking a break to breathe or rub his belly. Alexander watched him with dreamy eyes. He could feel John's belly getting bigger and made a mental note to buy a bigger bed.

"Do you want me to ask for more food?" Alexander asked. John nodded and Alexander pulled out to his phone and texted a maid to bring more food. It didn't matter what food was brought, John would eat it. A maid brought them and another tray of food. John went through five more trays before stopping.

"I'm tired." John rubbed his eyes. Alexander hugged his arm.

"Ah, yes it must be exhausting, lying around all day eating." Alexander shook his head. "Do you want me to rub your belly until fall asleep?" John blushed and nodded. Hamilton rubbed John's huge stomach, watching his fat rolls move with his hand. John soon closed his eyes and laid on the bed. Alexander laid on top of his stomach, unable to fit on the bed, and fell asleep on top of him.


End file.
